Please
by HEYARULES
Summary: Santana's pregnant and she is insecure. Brittany proves to her that she is not what she is saying.


"I'm so fat," Santana whined, eyeing her reflection in the mirror.

Brittany stepped up behind her, winding lean arms around her and resting her hands over her wife's baby bump. "Honey, no, you're not."

"Yes, I am!" The Latina insisted, shaking the blonde off and tugging hard at the bottom hem of her dark maternity tank top in an effort to cover herself. "I look like a beached whale!"

Brittany approached her again, dropping a soft kiss to a bare, tan shoulder. "Baby, I don't know what beaches or whales have to do with anything, but you're so sexy right now."

The brunette frowned, briefly meeting her wife's blue-eyed gaze in the mirror. "Had I known I'd blow up like this when I agreed to be the one to carry..."

"Shhh," the dancer cut her off, peppering gentle kisses along the side of Santana's neck. "Honey, you're growing a baby in there. OUR baby." A giddy smile split Brittany's face. "Our baby, San. A little part of both of us. And whether you're 100 pounds or 300 pounds, I'll always want you - always."

Santana felt a chill go down her spine at the sincere spiel and spun around to face her wife. "God, I love you."

"Love you too," Brittany intoned, kissing her back before booping her nose affectionately. Dropping to her knees, she carefully slid the maternity garment up to reveal Santana's extended tummy. "And I love you, as well, our little man," the blonde husked, laying sloppy open-mouthed kisses along the bump. She slid her tongue out and traced the underside of the brunette's stomach.

"Babe," Santana groaned, threading fingers in flaxen locks as Brittany lavished attention to her belly.

Brittany slipped her fingertips to the waistband of her wife's boxers and began to edge the material down muscular thighs. "San," she breathed out whilst tracing her fingers across the top of a shaven mound. "I'm gonna take care of you. Then I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

The Latina growled deep in her throat, feeling the blonde's slender digits swipe across her puffy outer lips. "Oh, Britt-Britt, yes!" Brittany's fingers slid between her folds and teasingly circled the tight entrance of Santana's pussy.

The dancer used her free hand to further push up the tank top, exposing the brunette's thankfully bra-less chest. Pregnancy had done wonders for Santana's boobs, making the large mounds swell to amazing proportions. The sight caused Brittany to squeeze her own thighs together to try to control the throb in between her legs. She used her stiff pink tongue to trace the edge of a hardened caramel nipple, the muscle massaging the puckered skin there lustily.

Santana let out a whimper and wobbled in place. Casting her eyes upward, Brittany met her dark gaze and opened her mouth fully to take an engorged nipple in her mouth and suckle it. After several seconds of sucking the nub, the blonde was surprised to feel a liquid flooding her mouth. It was slightly sweet, and not at all unpleasant, just not expected. "What?" she murmured confusedly, pulling away with a pronounced pop as her mouth released the flesh.

Glancing down, the brunette looked away as the tips of her ears began to redden slightly. Ethnic people don't blush, my ass, Brittany thought off-handedly. "I'm sorry, Britt. I'm just lactating a little early. I'm at 6 months now, and the doctor said it can happen sometimes." Santana's brow furrowed as she tried to pull away. "I know it's gross..."

"It's not gross," Brittany interjected, drawing her wife to her once more. "It's sexy." She dropped her mouth back to a heaving breast and drew the dark nipple back into her mouth. "And delicious," she admitted quietly, working her tongue and lips around it. In response, another wave of breast milk leaked into her mouth. "So good. Our baby will be happy and well-fed."

"Fuck," the Latina whined, cradling the blonde to her breast as she greedily enjoyed the milk expelling from her. Then, nimble fingers worked into her wet pussy, stretching her deliciously. "Babe," she gasped as the digits thoroughly teased her.

Brittany trailed her tongue through the valley of Santana's swollen breasts, reaching her pronounced stomach and placing loving pecks along the skin there, before reaching the final destination of her journey. Settling between the Latina's legs, she spread them carefully and eyed the wet arousal before her. "Mmm, baby," Brittany murmured at the sight, before working her wife's lower extremities over her shoulders and then dipping her head to observe and smell the arousal there. The blonde slid her tongue along moistened folds before seeking out her hardened clit, teasing it easily whilst gripping Santana's thighs tightly.

The maddening ministrations were suddenly interrupted when Brittany pulled away and laid a firm smack to her wife's luscious ass, causing her to yelp. "Strip for me, and lay face-down on the bed."

Santana hurriedly complied, laying on her front as best her swollen belly would allow.

Brittany observed her quietly, noting the brunette's soaked and swollen pussy peeking out below her butt. "Lift your ass," she commanded. Santana did so, and the blonde slid a pillow below her, causing her wife's rear to be elevated and expose her core more to her eyes.

"Gonna fuck you now," Brittany announced confidently, reaching for the bedside drawer and extracting their strap-on. She took a moment to adjust the straps and work it onto herself, before reaching further into the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. The blonde generously spread it over the toy and placed a hand at Santana's hip. "Are you ready for me, honey?"

Santana bucked back slightly, her tender nipples scraping the sheets below and her distended belly crushing the pillow holding her up. "Please fuck me."

Brittany teased the large head of the dildo at her hole. "What do you want?" she teased.

"Fuck my tight pussy with your big cock," the Latina said suddenly, pushing against her.

The blonde moaned and let the dildo sink into her wife from behind. The reaction was amazing. Santana bowed up and pushed her ass closer to her. "So big," she muttered.

"So tight," Brittany countered, working her hips in tight circles and once again sinking the silicone phallus inside. She grabbed at Santana's sides and pounded into her unapologetically. The blonde let her hand slip down to meet her wife's clit, rubbing it slowly.

Santana's breasts swung back and forth violently beneath her as Brittany fucked her. "Baby, I'm gonna..." She fell apart beautifully, gushing all over the sheets.

"Aww, baby, you squirted," Brittany intoned, pulling the Latina close to her and noticing the wetness soaking the bed.

"I'm not done. Keep fucking me," Santana drawled, her inner walls continuously sucking in the strap-on.

Brittany rutted against her in amazement. Her wife had never been multi-orgasmic before, but maybe pregnancy changed this. She rolled her hips once more, eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunette. The blonde draped herself over the Latina's back, allowing her nipples to drag along the skin there while working her pelvis wildly.

Santana's left hand skirted over her baby bump to reach her throbbing clit, massaging her bundle of nerves wantonly. She felt the dildo stimulate her g-spot and sucked in a breath. "Oh, fuck Britt!"

With one last pulse of her excited clit, Bittany rapidly forced the thick phallus into the Latina's tight center. "I love you," she stated, feeling the other woman fall apart beneath her. The nub on the strap-on had been rubbing the blonde's clit in conjunction with her thrusts, causing her to breathlessly tumble over the edge as well. Struggling to catch her breath, she nuzzled her front more into the Latina's tan back.

"Mmm," Santana mumbled lazily beneath her.

Brittany carefully slipped the dong out of Santana's swollen center, causing her to gasp quietly, and threw it aside. She threw her right leg over both of her lover's while snaking her hands out to caress her wife's belly. "We need to consider names soon," she reasoned, scraping her fingertips along the baby bump.

Santana snuggled back into her, interning their fingers. "I know we just found out it was a boy. I want to honor my heritage, as I know you do. So maybe a Latino first name, and a Dutch middle name?"

"Nicholaas," Brittany said suddenly. "The Dutch version of Nicholas."

"Works for me, babe," Santana replied, kissing the blonde's knuckles reverently.

Later, at nine months, the Latina went into labor. Carlos Nicholaas Pierce-Lopez entered into the world screaming louder than his two mothers could imagine was possible for a newborn.

After the birth, Santana laid exhaustedly in a hospital bed as Brittany worked her way into the limited space. In her arms she carefully clutched the newborn. "Hey, Carlos," the blonde began, trailing a finger carefully along a tiny, dimpled cheek. "Me and your Mami love you so much."

The baby gazed at her seemingly uncomprehendingly before gurgling slightly. Brittany grinned down at him. "You're gonna have a good life, my boy. And just wait until we give you a sister!"

The newborn almost seemed to smile at that. "You're gonna have the most interesting time," the blonde reiterated, carefully skimming her palm over the thick, dark curls he'd been born with.

A sound caught Brittany's attention - an awakened Santana observing them and humming, of all things, "Songbird."

"He's perfect," she stated.

"Of course, because he's ours," Santana agreed, twining their fingers together and using her free hand to stroke the baby's cheek.

"Let's get married," Brittany suddenly blurted.

Santana cocked her head thoughtfully. "I'd say yes, but I think you already know the answer."

Lunging forward, Brittany painted an answer onto her lips. "We're getting married!" she squealed.

"Yeah, Britts, we are," the Latina agreed bashfully. She'd dreamed of marrying Brittany since they met at five in kindergarten and played wedding together on the playground, but she'd be damned to admit that.

Gazing at Santana and their son reverently, a smile split her face. Brittany's life was perfect, and only getting better.


End file.
